A Million Times Better
by crystalline'maia
Summary: A million times louder than spoken confessions, better than expensive gifts, warmer than the sun, deeper than written words, stronger than the hardest stone. CharacterDeath, Oneshot.


**A Million Times Better**

Normal _font phrases are the _present actions_, the 'italics' font phrases are 'flashbacks', and the _**bold **_phrases are the __**phrases written on the book**__._

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara_

_Second Revision: November 23, 2011_

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa paled upon the sight of a rapidly changing landscape outside the window she was looking through.

It was her first time, what did she expect? She couldn't hide her nervousness, even more when thoughts about two planes crashing into each other on the morning news earlier caused her to fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"Scared, pres?"

She snapped back into reality upon the sound of that familiar voice. Puffing her chest and crossing her arms, Misaki looked away from him stiffly with dignity. "Of course not!"

A weird floating sensation inside her chest somewhat make her jerk up, shattering her composure into bits. Gazing through the window again, a smile lit up her face as her eyes widened in wonder. The view outside was shrinking rapidly, and eventually, the landscape below her looked no more than a miniature city.

Then another feeling – the warmth of Usui Takumi's hand on hers, squeezing it lightly in assurance. A slight tinge of crimson spread across her cheeks as she hesitantly turned her head to look at him.

He was smiling at her, not with that perverted smirk, but with a genuine smile.

It was bliss.

* * *

She grabbed hold of the thick book and flipped it open.

**I love you, Misaki. **It was scribbled across the first page of the book in his neat scrawl.

"_Misa-chan, it's true, he's really –"_

"_NO!"_

Widened her eyes as she scanned its contents.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **It was written with the same handwriting, though a different pen was evidently used this time.

"_Well, according here to his ID, 'if lost, please notify Misaki Ayuzawa.' That must be you, correct?"_

"_Yes . . . but, how did it happen?"_

Tears dropping as she did.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **The same words were written once again on the next page.

"_As you had heard in the news earlier, the plane he was riding had crashed due to some problems with its right wing."_

_She gulped. "May I see his b– him?"_

Hands shaking.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **It was written again and again, on and on, on every single page of the book.

_The officer looked away nervously. "I'm sorry to say this, Ayuzawa-san, but the plane burned before diving down the Atlantic Ocean, and therefore his body is surely to have –" He paused at the sight of her sobbing. "I think it's best for me not to continue . . ."_

_She couldn't take it anymore._

The words were written again and again by the same handwriting.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **There was barely space to write anything more on each page; it filled the yellowish paper fully.

"_You sure you'll be all right alone, Misa-chan?"_

"_Misa-chan?"_

"_Misa – oh my gosh! Don't tell me you're pregnant!"_

Again and again.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **It didn't end there.

"_And may his soul rest peacefully."_

_She placed her hand over her slightly bulging belly. 'Why?'_

Filling the book's pages with those four repeated words.

**I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. I love you, Misaki. **And it continued on.

"_Ah! He's so cute, Misa-chan!"_

"_What will you name him?"_

"_. . ."_

Until she reached the last page.

Scrawled across the bottom-most part of the page was the same line, two words added to it. **I love you so much, Misaki.**

"_His name? Takumi . . ."_

_Sakura and Shizuko looked at her pityingly._

Where a very small envelope was glued before the last words on the page. She tore it open and something clattered down. A ring. A diamond engagement ring.

The book fell from her hands with a 'thud' upon contact with the wooden floor.

Her tears refused to be kept on her eyelids. She burst into tears, drops of it falling in contact on the yellowed pages of the book.

"Stupid – perverted ou – ter-space – al – ien. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED FROM A STUPID PLANE CRASH!"

**With all my heart and soul,**

**Usui Takumi**

She sniffed and grabbed a pen from her pocket. There, just below his name, she wrote:

**I might not be able to write how I feel about you in a whole book, but I assure you, it's a million times louder than spoken confessions,**

**better than expensive gifts,**

**warmer than the sun,**

**deeper than written words,**

**stronger than the hardest stone,**

**and I know that's how you feel about me too.**

**With all my heart and soul,**

**Misaki Ayuzawa-Usui**

**end**


End file.
